kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
BeyonDriver
The is a transformation device used by Kamen Rider Woz. It uses Miridewatches as its primary collectible device.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=39019https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7rh1C1RdGI Design The BeyonDriver is composed of the following parts: * - A slot that is used to insert Miridewatches. * - The handle used to push the Miridewatch into the BeyonDriver's side. When pushed, the Miridewatch begins to transmit data into the BeyonDriver. * - The BeyonDriver's green frame that surrounds the window. It is made up of the same durable material that covers the rest of the BeyonDriver, and the BeyonDriver's shape allows the material to wrap around vital internal mechanisms, shielding them from intense combat. * - The blue strip located within the three green 'buttons' to the right. It is a theoretical realisation device that materialises Kamen Rider Woz's suit and armor by using data within the inserted Miridewatch. * - The window in the middle. It's structure is specially designed to enable high-speed optical communication with a Miridewatch It contains a data projection mechanism that projects Kamen Rider Woz's equipment into the air before it is realised. To cope with the large amounts of data being released by the inserted Miridewatch, the Miride Scope projects the suit/weapon in the air as various parts before compiling them together. * - The strap. It scans the wearer's physique and clothes in order to adjust itself to ensure a tight, yet comfortable, grip. Functionality Transformation To transform, the user must insert the Woz Miridewatch after pressing its Miride On Starter, making the Driver announce, “Action!” Pressing the Miride On Starter again will cause the Miridewatch’s Gate Activator to open, revealing its Send Projector. A smartwatch is projected behind the user as geometric shapes appear around them. Closing the Crank-in Handle will send the data of the Miridewatch to the Miride Scope, causing the Driver to announce, " ". To assume a Futurering form, the same procedure must be performed, but the announcement depends on the Futurering. Finishers :Main Article: Time Break/Burst/Explosion Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes Portrayal The BeyonDriver is voiced by . https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/312276 Notes *Its name comes from the words Beyond and Driver. *Its color scheme is similar to Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Cronus. *The toy version's activation with Miridewatches is similar, but also an inversion, of the use of the Gamer Driver, with the reflection of the device displayed on a panel in the center of the Driver, but requires a lever to be closed, instead of opened to show it. **In addition, one can activate a Ridewatch's Armor Time noise in the DX version by pumping the lever thrice. *Much like the aforementioned Riders, the systems of said Riders play a role (an inverse one) in the mechanics of the BeyonDriver when compared to its predecessor: **Necrom's Mega Ulorder used the transformation trinket without having to press any buttons on it when docked, while the Miridewatch requires a button to be pressed while docked in the Driver. **The Buggle Driver II was technically compatible with any Rider Gashats, but the BeyonDriver cannot use standard Ridewatches outside of finishers. *The Miride Scope's projection gimmick in the BeyonDriver is a play on the word "projection" itself, as the word also means a forecast of the future. Both users of the BeyonDriver fulfill this role of forecasting, or more aptly, "projecting" the future they envisioned. *Similar to Ziku-Driver, the DX BeyonDriver also has the katakana for on its battery slot cover. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 17: Happy New Woz 2019 **Episode 18: Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 **Episode 19: The Quiz Shock 2040 **Episode 20: Final Answer? 2040 Category:Transformation Gear Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)